lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Love (song)
}} "Love" (registered as "Young In Love" and also known as "Young and In Love")HFA Song Code: YV84J0 is the lead single from Lana Del Rey's upcoming fifth studio album. It was co-written/produced by Del Rey, Rick Nowels, Emile Haynie, Benny Blanco and Kieron Menzies.[http://tidal.com/track/70619056 Listen to Love by Lana Del Rey on TIDAL. Tidal. date: February 19, 2017] On February 18, 2017, it was officially released worldwide. Background "Love" was registered under the title "Young In Love" during January 2017.[http://www.idolator.com/7655545/lana-del-rey-registers-new-song-young-in-love Wass, Mike. (2017). "2017 Is Looking Up! Lana Del Rey Registers New Song “Young & In Love”". Idolator. date: February 17, 2017] Del Rey was asked about the song by a fan later during January 2017, she responded by saying "You're gonna love it. I'm really excited". It serves as the first single from her upcoming studio album.twitter.com/JMAXEN/status/825562355782213632 On February 16, 2017, a five second snippet of the song was leaked to Instagram, however the posts were later removed for copyright reasons. The next day, promotional posters advertising the music video for "Love",'' directed by Rich Lee, were found across Los Angeles.[http://popcrush.com/lana-del-rey-love-promotional-posters-young-in-love/ Stern, Bradley. (2017). "Lana Del Rey ‘Love’ Promotional Posters Are Popping Up Out of Nowhere". ''PopCrush. date: February 17, 2017] The song leaked in its entirety the same day before any official announcement from Del Rey or her team. On February 18, the official version of the single was rush released worldwide through iTunes. Later that day she uploaded the official audio on her personal YouTube channel. Composition "Love" is a down-tempo rock influenced ballad running at four minutes and thirty-nine seconds with an approximate tempo of 99 beats per minute in the key of B♭ major. Lyrically, it describes how the nihilistic and hedonistic activities of the younger generation can make them "feel crazy" but reconciles this with the feeling of being in love. The track features syncopated drums, electric piano, synthesized strings and soundscaping that was a signature feature of the sound on Born to Die. The demo was eleven seconds longer, and featured a slightly longer instrumental introduction and a longer outro. Music video The official music video for the song was filmed in 2016 and it is directed by Rich Lee. Various stills and clips taken from the video surfaced online during February 2017, around the same time that official promotional posters for the music video were put up across Los Angeles. Promotional poster Love MV poster.jpg Cross-references *Del Rey references "the things to come" in "The Blackest Day". *The lyric "all dressed up" is found again in "Carmen", "All Smiles" and "Flipside". Lyrics Credits * Lana Del Rey - Composer, producer, vocals * Rick Nowels - Composer, producer, keyboard, bass guitar, mellotron, vibraphone * Emile Haynie - Composer, producer, mixer, drums, synthesizer * Benny Blanco - Composer, producer, mixer, keyboard, drums * Kieron Menzies - Producer, mixer, master engineer * Dan Reid - Master engineer, electric guitar * Mike Bozzi - Master engineer Personnel adapted from Tidal.[http://tidal.com/track/70619056 Listen to Love by Lana Del Rey on TIDAL. Tidal. date: February 19, 2017] References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Lead singles